Castle of DOOM!
by kouga-fan47
Summary: The gang get traped in a castle by the most unlikly culperet. I know Its short but I'm trying to make it longer
1. Default Chapter

Hi. This is my first fic so it might suck so tell me if it does ...**NOW!!!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: The DOOM begins

"Come on. Tell me were we are going?!" Shippo said in his usual little voice.

"I already told you I cant tell you till we get there," growled Inuyasha.

"There is hopefully a "celebration" when we get there," Moroku said with a perverted smile on his face that he was trying to hide.

**WHACK!!!!!!!**

Sango smacked him with her boomerang and said, "That's the twentieth comment the monk has made today."

"I hope they like where we are taking them," Kagome whispered to Inuyasha.

"Finally we are here," says Inuyasha .

They all examine a large castle that looked very familiar. (we all know where this is going)It had a very large staircase leading to a huge door.

(I'm talking the size door a giant would use) So Shippo (of coarse) runs up the stairs and knocks on the door.

"Is anybody home," yelled the young kitsune. Then fhooosh he falls through a trap door into what seems to be an infinite abyss.(I don't have anything against Shippo it just fits better with the story)"SHIPPO!!!!!!!" shouts the two girls. They all run up to try and find him and are unsuccessful

"We were too late," the girls said in unison just before they all get knocked out( along with Kouga where ever the hell he is)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you liked the story. I had a shortage on time so if you want it longer just put it in the reviews. The next chapter will be out soon so don't bring out the geuteen(not sure on the spelling) on me.

Friend gives it a 7 because it is lacking more shippo parts,

I like SHIPPO!!!!!!

GET OFF THE COMPUTER, NICK!!!!!!!!!!!But don't worry. Shippo will have a **BIG** part later.


	2. The room

Hi. I'm back with the next chapter and I'm in a good mood so give me 1 review and I'll update.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Kagome woke up she found herself in a large room with no doors. Everyone else was still out cold. "Where am I?" Kagome asked herself when everyone began to get up except for Sango and Miroku.

A fight had already broken loose between Kouga and InuYasha. "You puppy."

"Don't get too comfy sitting there because once I find a way out I'll kill you," shouted

Kouga.

"Feh. If you could, you mangy wolf," growled InuYasha.

"Hey where is Shippo?" asked Miroku as he began to wake up with a tired voice.

"I don't know," said Kagome looking for a way out while keeping InuYasha and Kouga from killing each other.

"I guess I will help you get out of here but once we are out I'm InuYasha's enemy again," growled Kouga.

"Fine," snorted InuYasha.

"So, this is the situation. There are no doors or windows and the roof is about 15 miles up," (I know its not realistic but its my story) states Kagome, "Those ...sigh... aren't good odds."

"Then we'll just have to make a door," says InuYasha as he draws tetsusiaga.

"It figures that the puppy would think of that idea first," insulted Kouga.

"Why you," InuYasha said under his breath. "If you think you're so smart then why don't you think of something?" "I already have. We can uh..."

"Ha. I knew it!" yelled InuYasha.

"Fine. We'll do it your way," snorted Kouga

"Wait, I have a better idea," says Miroku as he begins to .............. strip.

"OH MY GOD. GET A ROOM!!!!!!!!" yells Inuyasha as everyone covers they're eye's.

_**BOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

"The wall has been blown open by my being naked in front of it," states Miroku calmly while getting his cloths back on. Everyone looks up to see the wall open and Miroku with all his cloths on.

"Warn us next time you decide to do that," growled Inuyasha with a glare toured Miroku. "Well at least we are out. Good job Miroku," congratulates Kouga," and in the process made a complete foul of yourself."

"Well at least it got us closer to getting out of here," states Kagome encouragingly.

"Feh. Lets go."

"Fine. Just don't expect me to follow any orders, puppy,"

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" laughs the voice of Shippo that can be barely heard.

And so, our heroes and Kouga continue into the caste, unbenonced of what lies ahead.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I have a few chapters all typed already but I'm not updating till I get reviews because suddenly I'm in a bad mood again.


	3. The hallway

Because you asked so nicely I decided to update (actually I'm doing this because My friends at school were being mean so I got mad and now I'm happy again) I did. Well enjoy. Oh! And I don't own Inuyasha...or any of the other characters.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

So the gang was out of the room and there was a long hallway. A long, straight, long, long, plain, long, boring hallway. A, "You will never get out!" was heard every so often. Plus the torches kept going on and off and on and off. It almost drove Miroku to not being perverted...almost. But it did drive him temporarily gay. There were also a few hitting sound. But they were mostly because of Miroku putting his hands to close to Kouga and Inuyasha. So they tied Miroku up so he didn't do anything.

"This place seems familiar," said Kagome.

"Its cause we're going in circles!" fumed Inuyasha.

"No. It's not that. It's...WHAT! NOW I KNOW! THIS IS MY SECERT AMMO DUMP!!!!!!!!" yelled Kagome.

"What's an ammo dump?" asked Inuyasha with a confused expression on his face.

"It's a place were you keep weapons and ammo. I established it when I first came here after I met you. But I've never been in this corridor," said Kagome.

"Well that's useful," said Inuyasha, sarcastically.

"BANG! BANG! BANG!" was heard farther down the corridor.

"Someone got to my guns! We have to hurry!" yelled Kagome as everyone runs off.

But little did they know that they had just passed a very visible exit to the outside of the castle.

"Maybe it's Shippo," wondered Kagome.

KABOOM 

"MHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!! I WILL KILL YOU ALL!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Shippo as he blows a hole in the wall with a rocket launcher and took out two Uzi's.

"HOLY CRAP!!!!! RUN LIKE YOU NEVER FUCKING RAN BEFORE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Kagome as they all began to run from the crazy kitsune.

They all were running for their lives when Naraku came in.

"I will kill you Inuya AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" yelled Naraku as he got shot the crap out of.

"SHUTUP, YOU BASTARD!!!!" yelled Shippo.

"Oh No! He has gone mad!" yelled Kagome, "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

"Ah, Kagome. You will look so pretty when you DIE!!!!!!!" yelled the insane Shippo.

And then everyone got knocked out again and still they are unable to escape."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By now you should know who the villain is so you will find out in chapter lets say 10.

Yes I know its short but I'm short on time. Bye.


End file.
